dime lo que deseas
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: - Si piensas que estará siempre a tu lado, Estas demasiado equivocado, Nadie puede amar a alguien como tu eternamente - dijo señalandolo la chica - ¿nadie?, ¿ni siquiera tu? - sonrio el joven al ver su sonrojo - no me cambies de tema - se quejo molesta
1. Chapter 1

Hola!... bueno, este es un fic, que era un sueño y lo plasme en Word

Y pues, es el primer fic que subo en este fandom, perdón si hay errores ortográficos, asi como un nombre o cosa mal escrita ^^

Espero os guste

¡DISFRUTENLO!

…

…

…

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Si piensas que estará siempre a tu lado, <strong>_

_**Estas demasiado equivocado,**_

_**Nadie puede amar a alguien como tu eternamente **__**—**_

— _**¿nadie?, ¿ni siquiera tu? **__**— **_

— _**no me cambies de tema —**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

**DIME LO QUE DESEAS**

**~prologo~  
><strong>

…

…

Camino por las calles desérticas del reino tierra, el agua caía a cantaros y al parecer a él no le importaba, miraba el suelo con desgano y un deje de tristeza, con las manos en sus bolsillos y algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Se detuvo justo enfrente del palacio de rey tierra, alzo la mirada y lo contemplo un momento, un soldado se le acercó con un trozo de tierra cubriéndole la cabeza, para mojarse

— _**¿**_se encuentra bien joven avatar? — negó con la cabeza y lo miro de sozlado

— No… déjame — ordeno y el soldado se alejo un poco dudoso, el oji gris se dio la vuelta y se alejo, saco su silbato para llamar a appa y al poco rato este llego, le acaricio el pelaje con cariño y una sonrisa triste plasmada en el rostro

— Hora de alejarnos de aquí amigo —el peludo gigante soltó un gruñido, en son de acepta miento y el joven subió a su lomo

Sintió a su otro amigo, momo subió a su hombro y le lamio la mejilla, quitándole unas cuantas gotas de lluvia y algunas lagrimas mezclada con esta

Sonrió de nuevo y soltó un leve _Yip-yip! _Y salió volando

Mientras una chica de cabello castaño lo miraba desde el palacio, con lagrimas en los ojos, había cometido un error al decirle la verdad de esa manera, o mejor dicho, que el _viera _la verdad de esa manera

La encontró a ella y a su _amante _abrazados y a punto de darse un beso, y lo único que pudo hacer el joven avatar fue salir y no volver en más de una semana

Pasado ese lapso de tiempo, volvió y anuncio que se tomaría unas vacaciones largas, lejos del reino tierra, el reino agua y más importante, lejos de reino fuego

Sin decir más tomo sus cosas, y aunque intento detenerlo no pudo, lloro frente a él, le pidió perdón y el solo la ignoro

_Jamás pensé que alguien como tu haría me haría eso, Katara_

Sus palabras estaban escritas con fuego en sus recuerdo, no literalmente, porque le dolió que él le dijera tales coas, tan dolorosas pero tan ciertas

— tranquila, estará bien — la voz de su _amante _ se hizo presente en la habitación, la castaña se giro y lo miro con tristeza

— tengo miedo que pase lo mismo de hace 100 años, que se desaparezca y no vuelva a verlo — el chico la abrazo y la consoló en silencio, la comprendía, y le dolía verla de esa manera, tan… dolorosa para sí

Contemplo la ventana, el camino que si amigo, al que había traicionado, había tomado, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y se separo de su amada, viendo a un par de ojos azules, casi idénticos a los de ella, y otro par sin vida, los miraban con desaprobación

El chico movió la cabeza negativamente y se fue, dejando únicamente a la joven, que temblaba, mas no de frio o de miedo y tristeza, no, temblaba de la rabia que el par frente a ella le causaban

— Son de lo peor — siseo y se fue de ahí, dejando un gran hueco el chica, y una expresión de tristeza en el chico

Los dejo en su habitación, caminando con pasos pesados y se encerró en la suyo propia, tomando lo único que le podría hacer falta en su viaje in previsión, abriendo en hoyo en la pared, salió del lugar, directo a donde creía podría estar su mejor amigo

…

…

…

…

**¡CONTINUÉ!**

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo okis ^^<p>

Ustedes me dicen si les ha gustado o no, que si no, lo seguiré actualizando jajaja

En fin, me despido de ustedes y espero sus reviews okas ^^

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, hola, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero el tiempo me come, y eh tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza jaja

Bueno, respondo a algo que me llamo la atención okas

**Helios: **soy mujer =D… perdón si te decepciono jajaja, pero soy una femenina mujer

Sra inspiración: ¿PORQUE ENTONCES COMES Y TE BATES LOS DEDOS AL COMER?

¡CALLATE! .

Ahora, sin más…

¡DISFRUTENLO!

…

…

…

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Si piensas que estará siempre a tu lado, <strong>_

_**Estas demasiado equivocado,**_

_**Nadie puede amar a alguien como tu eternamente —**_

— _**¿nadie?, ¿ni siquiera tu? — **_

— _**no me cambies de tema —**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

**DIME LO QUE DESEAS**

**~capitulo uno~**

…

…

Sonrió al sentir la vibraciones de las personas a su alrededor, moviéndose de un lado para otro, aventándose y empujándose para tomar lugar frente a ella

Tomo el vaso de que tenía enfrente de ella en la mesa y lo llevo as u boca, tomándose de un solo trago el _sake_ que contenía aquello

Soltó un gran suspiro al terminar de tomárselo, aventando el vaso lejos de ella, y que el dueño del lugar le gritara que no hiciera eso

Sonrió de lado

― no me digan que ya no hay más retadores… ― aglomero mucha saliva en el inicio de la boca, escupiéndola después, directo a una hoya que estaba cerca, todos asombrados y temerosos se alejaron un poco, hasta que la chica, sintió las vibraciones de un hombre alto y fuerte acercarse a ella

― Yo me apunto a _"jugar_" contigo ― su voz denotaba que era alguien fuerte, sonrió ampliamente y se posiciono de manera que su mano quedara en la mesa, junto con su hombro, extendiéndola para que se la tomase

― venga entonces ― dijo en un susurro, ocultando su mirada debajo de sus largos cabellos negros en su frente

El hombre no dijo nada más y se colocó en frente de ella, dispuesta ganarle…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

― ¿Cómo pude perder? ― lloriqueaba el "fortachón" en una esquina en posición fetal, había jugado con la pelinegra, y esta había ganado

― Porque soy la mejor maestro tierra en todo el mundo kiajajajajajaja ― se hecho a reír la chica desenfrenadamente detrás del hombre, siendo observada por todos los presentes en el lugar

Era alta, para ser una mujer, era alta, media aproximadamente 1.65 mts., su cabello estaba largo, mas debajo de la cadera, recogido por una coleta y con su típica diadema verde, ahora más delgada que cuando era una niña, con una playera corta, con collarín, verde cubriéndole arriba, con unas muñequeras largas, llegándole casi hasta los hombros, sus muy desarrollados pechos, para su edad estaban bien, su cintura delgada y sus amplias caderas descubiertas, con un pescador, igualmente verde, no le llegaba las rodillas, con un tipo taparrabos, solo que este a cada costado suyo, y unas tobilleras altas

Dejo de reírse al sentir unas vibraciones únicas cerca de ella, se giró instintivamente a la barra, dejando de sentirlas por un instante, no sabía si era verdad, o simplemente su imaginación, camino hacia el váter y lo "miro" fijamente

― ¿ah venido un hombre delgado y escuálido que parece niña por aquí? ― lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y el hombre sudo frio

― N-no señorita Bei Fong ― frunció el ceño y lo soltó, saliendo del pequeño bar en el que estaba refunfuñando

Camino con pasos pesados a través del pequeño pueblo en el que estaba situada temporalmente, sentía las vibraciones de todos pasar a su lado, mirarlo y respirar, en esos últimos años sí que había crecido mucho, no solo en años, si no en técnica, tenía merecidamente el título de la mejor maestra tierra del mundo

Siguió caminado y se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de unos adolescentes cerca

― yo quiero ser avatar ―

― el avatar no vale, no sirve serlo ―contradijo otro

― mientes, el avatar es el ser más poderoso ― no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello

― el avatar aparece y desaparece cuando quiere ― su sonrisa se borró ― solo vino a salvar a salvar el mundo y luego se fue de nuevo ― sintió como los dos corrían aun discutiendo, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ese chico tenía la razón, después del incidente de Katara, Aang había desaparecido

Lo había buscado desesperadamente pero no lo encontró… con decir que se atrevió a ir con Sokka a los polos, y ella odia el agua

Pero nada, solo algunos indicios de haberlo visto, aunque no era seguro

Una búsqueda desesperada de casi ocho años… ¡OCHO MALDITOS AÑOS BUCANDOLO!

Soltó un suspiro

Siguió caminando, sería mejor irse ya de ese pueblo del reino tierra

* * *

><p>Camino a través del palacio con un pequeño de su mano, de cabello negó y alborotado, ojos dorados y tez pálida, muy parecido a su padre, el señor del fuego<p>

Lo escucha contarle algunas cosas pero su mente estaba en otras, pensaba en tantas a la vez, que no sabía en cual enfocarse de verdad

Camino más rápido, hasta llegar al lugar donde su esposo yacía sentado alimentando a los patos

Sonrió al verlo de esa manera, siempre Suko había sido una persona tierna, solo que pocas veces lo demostraba

Llego hasta él y le sonrió, sentándose junto a su persona, y colocando a su hijo en medio de los dos, el hombre lo abrazo, haciéndole cosquillas y causando risas en el pequeño y su esposa

Suko la miro un momento, reía, pero se notaba su preocupación en el rostro

― ¿te ocurre algo cariño? ― El pequeño le quito el poco pan de las manos, dándoselo a los patos como su padre le había enseñado

― es solo que… me preocupa lago ― dijo con la preocupación grabada en su rostro, el hombre le tomo la mano y le acaricio el dorso de esta

― Katara, amor… tranquila… ― sabía que le preocupaba, y a veces dudaba que él volviera, pero podía hacerlo, y había también una gran probabilidad de que no

Era un cincuenta porciento si, y cincuenta porciento no

La mujer de cabellos castaños sonrió de lado, algo melancólica, ya habían pasado casi ocho años y no sabía nada de él

― ¿Cuántos años vendría teniendo ya? ― pregunto Suko de repente, sacando más pan y dándoselo a su hijo

― Casi 20… bueno ― rio ― 120 años ― los dos rieron, confundiendo a su pequeño, el cual los miraba interrogante

― sería buena idea hacer una fiesta para reunirnos con todos ― dijo mirando el lago el pelinegro

― no sé, la mayoría acepta ya nuestro matrimonio… aunque… ― bajo la mirada entristecida ― sin Toph no sería lo mismo ― susurro

― Vale la pena intentar ―

* * *

><p>Miro sin mirar la fogata frente a ella, bueno, de hecho el punto donde sentía que estaba la fogata<p>

Soltó un suspiro y le dio una mordida a la carne que tenía en las manos, sintiendo posteriormente unas vibraciones muy cerca de donde estaba, se levantó en guardia, tirando la comida y concentrándose en "mirar" a su alrededor

― te advierto que soy la mejor maestro tierra del mundo… no tienes oportunidad de vencerme ― dijo triunfante con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo de nuevo las vibraciones, era como si vinieran y luego se alejaran… muy extraño

Volvió a sentirlas y se asombró al identificarlas, sin esperar más, aventó una bola de tierra a la persona, escuchando el alarido de dolor que este soltaba

Corrió a ver quién era, encontrándose a si a un joven de su edad sobándose la cabeza

― has mejorado mucho maestra Toph ― su tono de voz demostraba alegría, y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y que los ojos se le aguadaran

― ¡PIES LIJEROS! ― Grito abrazándolo, y reaccionando después, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago ― ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo idiota? ― escucho como gemía de nuevo de dolor ― sabes cuánto tiempo te eh buscado tonto… te perseguí sin para, y me rendí hace un año… ―

― Diez meses ― indico el de la flecha ― lo sé, pero no estaba listo para hablar con alguno de ustedes… te eh seguido todo el tiempo… prácticamente… tu seguías tus huellas todo el tiempo, aunque no te atreviste a entrar a el reino fuego cuando creyeron verme ahí ― sonrió ― gracias Toph ― la tomo de la cintura y la pego a sí mismo, uniéndose en un abrazo, haciendo llorara de felicidad a la chica

― Más te vale olvidar mañana que llore ― índico la chica

― yo no vi, ni escuche nada de llantos ―

…

…

…

…

**¡CONTINUÉ!**

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ok~… me quedó corto, y es que lo hice muy rápido jaja, dos fic en este día me asombro, aunque me asombre más de mi misma cuando subí cuatro jajaja<p>

En fin… no tengo más que decir, más que agradecer a esas personitas que me comentaron el primer capi… las cuales son:

**Andruzkazma24, Tanuki, Helios, Sakura-Selene**… os amo jajaja

Ahora, sin más, me voy a tomar leche y luego a dormir… pásense por mis otros fic vale, y mi blog

Nadie se pasa por ahí es triste

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Años sin pasarme por aquí, ¿Desho?

Pues bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, asi que disfruten este capitulo ^^ vale vale ;D

…

…

…

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Si piensas que estará siempre a tu lado,<strong>_

_**Estas demasiado equivocado,**_

_**Nadie puede amar a alguien como tu eternamente —**_

— _**¿nadie?, ¿ni siquiera tu? —**_

— _**no me cambies de tema —**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

**DIME LO QUE DESEAS**

**~capitulo dos~**

…

…

Los murmullos y cuchicheos de la población del reino fuego se hacían demasiado evidentes al pasar por el camino principal, donde la mejor maestra tierra caminaba 'pavoneantemente' como siempre, al frente de un algo avergonzado Avatar.

Este mismo se rascaba nervioso la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice, sonriendo a las personas; habían pasado años desde que había pisado en suelo de esa nación, y lograba sentir el movimiento de sus piernas, como si estas fuesen un par de gelatinas.

Tembló un poco más al verse ya parado enfrente del gran palacio, se paralizo ahí, enfrente de esas grandes puertas que se abría imponentes ante él, escuchando lejanamente como algunos guardias decían que el avatar se presentaba ante el señor del fuego Zuko; y tembló de nuevo, creyó que estaba preparado ya, que todo estaba ya superado, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Como se equivocó aquella vez hace seis años, donde estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos, pero la noticia de que el señor del fuego Zuko y la maestra de agua Katara se habían casado y esperaban un hijo hizo que volviera a la soledad, a pensar más y seguir con su plan; esa ocasión estuvo muy de cerca de la peli negra, escuchado el repertorio de groserías y blasfemias que soltaba para ellos. Y le hizo sonreír en su momento de tormenta.

Toph se giró a verle, ahí, petrificado mirando con terror la puerta para entrar al palacio del señor de fuego, largo un suspiro y se acercó a él, zarandeándolo y regresando al mundo

- pies ligero, si te atreves a decir que no puedes entrar, te daré la paliza de tu vida, ¿me has entendido? - dijo y el chico no cambio la expresión de su rostro, esta lo volvió a zarandear y estuvo a punto de decirle algo de nuevo, pero una voz conocida hizo que se voltearan a la entrada de nueva cuenta

- hoy en el menú del día tenemos, un avatar viejo y mucha tierra que limpiar, al igual que el manjar de destrucción de ambos - la sonrisa sínica de Zoka les hizo sonreír por igual, la chica soltó su agarre sobre del joven y ambos corrieron a abrazar a su amigo, llevaban años sin verse.

Zoka los recibió feliz y a sus espaldas Zuki los miraba con una sonrisa y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Las puertas enormes del palacio se abrieron y dejaron ver a un mujer delgada y con trenza mirarlos sonrientes, su uniforme de guerrera Kioshi no lo llevaba puesto, por esa ocasión quería pasarla bien sin el trabajo a cuestas.

Zoka y Zuki le sonrieron y se abrazaron fugazmente, mientras la peli negra le sonreía de lado, el Avatar asintió en son de saludo.

Entraron juntos caminando al lugar donde la pequeña familia real les esperaba, y de nuevo Aang sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, no se sentía preparado aun para entrar.

Pero la mano de la chica junto a él, tomando la suya dándole un apoyo incondicional y obligándolo a seguir le hicieron sonreír.

- ya sabes, si ocurre algo te tiro una piedra encima - sonrió y el tembló un poco.

- ¿De qué tamaño seria la piedra en cuestión Toph? - ella le "miro" un poco y luego susurro.

- no querrás saberlo pies ligeros -

Sus pasos fueron guiados por el hermano de la esposa de Zuko, llegando hasta el jardín donde en algún momento Ty Lee jugo con Azula.

Se detuvieron y Zoka los miro sonriente.

- me alegra que vinieran chicos... Hace mucho que no lo pasamos bien juntos - se acercó al de la flecha y coloco su puño en su cabeza, molestándolo.

- cierto, hubiera sido todo normal si no hubiera pasado lo que paso - reprocho la ruda del grupo y todos la miraron algo molestos, pero también comprensivos.

- no puedes ordenar en el corazón - la voz profunda de un hombre a sus espaldas se escuchó y la chica frunció el ceño, se giró para encararlo y reclamar sus palabras pero el apretón en su mano izquierda la detuvo

- hola... Zuko - dijo el Avatar con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero de algún modo sincera.

El peli negro se acercó a él he hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, sonrió y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

El avatar dudo un poco en tener contacto con él, se le hacía extraño hacer de nueva cuenta eso cuando en el pasado había ocurrido aquello.

Con algo de duda soltó la mano de Toph y la acerco a la de Zuko apretándola y sonriendo por igual; se miraron un rato, entendiéndose el uno al otro, y el momento se rompió cuando los brazos de Zoka unieron sus cabezas dándose un fuerte golpe.

- cuñado, amigo... Qué momento tan emotivo tenemos aquí - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lagrimas falsas, y los demás sonrieron al ver las cosas medio arregladas.

- Aang - el murmullo de una voz femenina los hizo salir un momento de sus risas y el nombrado miro a la morena parada atrás de Zuko, con un pequeño de unos 5 años de edad mirarlo; no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

- ¿Es tu hijo? - le pregunto a la mujer y ella asintió feliz - se parece mucho a ti - esta vez se dirigió al señor del fuego a lo que este asintió sonriente.

- cursilerías... ¿Jugamos un poco pequeño? - la maestra tierra se agacho a su altura y sonrió de manera algo diabólica, asustando al infante.

- mama, me da miedo - las palabras dichas por el pequeño hicieron reír a todos, y bufar a la peli negra

- vallamos adentro chicos, hay muchas cosas que recordar - esta vez la que hablo fue Katara, todos accedieron y comenzaron a caminar dentro; el avatar volvió a tomar la mano de Toph y esta la apretó fuerte, haciendo que pusiera una expresión de dolor, pero sonriera, extrañaba aquellas muestras de cariño.

- cosas que recordad... Como que tu eng... - la voz de la maestra tierra fue callada por la otra mano del de la flecha y la morena los miro extrañada.

- ¿Que dices Toph? ¿Qué tienes hambre? Ha ha ha - río nervioso y la chica lo mordió, "mirándolo" feo

- al menos yo no huyo pies ligeros - susurro y el bajo la cabeza

- no huyo Toph... Acepto la realidad - ambos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio, silencio que una vez más Zoka rompía

- par de tórtolos... Quien los viera - las mejillas de la maestra tierra se sonrojaron y soltó de inmediato la mano del avatar

- ¡¿Quieres pelear? - grito y una gran piedra callo encima del dueño del bumerang, haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.

Pero nadie vio la reacción del avatar, con su enorme sonrisa, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes. No puedo evitar tomar de nuevo la mano de su maestra cuando siguieron avanzando.

* * *

><p>La noche caía en la nación del fuego, la despampanante luna se hacía presente en el cielo ante todos y a juzgar por su posición se diría que eran las tres de la mañana.<p>

Una peli negra "miraba" por la ventana de su habitación, sintiendo la ligera brisa que recorría su rostro y ondeaba sus cabellos.

Sintió las leves vibraciones en la puerta de aquella pieza y sonrió de lado, sin moverse de su posición.

- sé que estás ahí pies ligeros - el bufido por parte del Avatar se escuchó en cuanto entro al lugar, sonriendo nervioso.

- dime cuando podré sorprenderte Toph - susurro en cuanto se colocó junto a la chica, esta sonrió una vez más y giro su rostro hacia él.

- nunca pies ligeros, yo soy la mejor - se señaló con su pulgar y el hizo un puchero.

- ya no me llames pies ligeros, ofende... Soy el grandioso Avatar - lo último lo dijo con aires de superioridad, para después reír junto con la chica por su comentario.

- el día que seas gordo te llamare diferente - respondió.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pies pesados? ¿Albóndiga andante? - y volvieron a reír; en el pasado había tenido momentos como ese pero habían sido muy escasos, mas por la insistencia de Aang para estar con Katara que otra cosa; de un momento a otro el de flecha dejo de reír y miro el reino rojo, desconcertando a su acompañante - como... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto Toph? - murmuro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- a la manera de tratarnos Zuko, Katara y yo... En la cena, nos comportamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido... Y eso es un poco... -

- cínico - interrumpió la maestra tierra - eso es cinismo Aang, que la persona que amaste te trate como una persona más, un amigo más, y más aun estando con la persona con la que te engaño es cinismo e hipocresía... No encuentro otras definiciones - el chico la miro mientras hablaba, preguntándose una sola cosa.

- ¿Porque te molesta más aquel asunto a ti que a mí? - la chica bufo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar a la salida del cuarto.

- porque mis amigos traicionaron a mi mejor amigo - se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Porque más seria pies ligeros?... Iré por algo de beber - y salió de la habitación, dejando con una gran sonrisa al maestro aire.

- quisiera que tu respuesta hubiera sido otro Toph... Una muy diferente - se pasó la mano por la cara y rozo su corta cabellera - una donde tú me dices que este Avatar... - se giró y vio la ciudad a oscuras, sonriendo como un bobo - te gusta -

* * *

><p>La chica llego con pasos pesados a lo que era la cocina, se recargo en la pared más cercana que encontró y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.<p>

- Aang... Eres un completo idiota - murmuro gruñendo por la bajo y recordó sus palabras dichas hace pocos minutos

_"- porque mis amigos traicionaron a mi mejor amigo - " _

En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la oración quedara diferente

"_- porque mis amigos traicionaron a la persona que amo, y ese eres tu pies ligeros -"_ había sonado de esa manera en su cabeza pero simplemente salió diferente a voz.

- definitivamente... Moriré sola y sin descendencia - dijo riendo bajo, al entenderse a sí misma, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que aquel calvo y sonriente le gustaba desde que aprendió a usar tierra control, que lo amaba desde que comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor en la nación del fuego, y que le dolía que aquella maestra agua lo engañara de esa manera tan vil con Zuko.

Y desde ese momento los odio a ambos, pero al parecer Aang ya los había perdonado.

- definitivamente yo no soy ciega aquí - dijo al recapacitar todos sus actos hechos por el Avatar, y que él no se diera cuenta era estar realmente ciego.

…

…

…

…

**¡CONTINUÉ!**

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Gumene por la tardanza, pero no estaba muy inspirada para este capítulo, lo siento u.u<p>

Pero espero que les allá gustado ^^, y agradezco a esas personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo de esta hermosa pareja: **chikyuukuma13, NeNa, Luminos, ookami shinigami, cata cardenas, Mazuko117, jessica, Hitomi miko, BlindMaster y Sakura-Selene; **gracias por su apoyo :3

Sin más que decir, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~!

Sayo~!


	4. Chapter 4

— _**Si piensas que estará siempre a tu lado,**_

_**Estas demasiado equivocado**__,_

_**Nadie puede amar a alguien como tu eternamente **__—_

— _**¿nadie?, ¿ni siquiera tú?**__ —_

— _**no me cambies de tema**__ —_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>DIME LO QUE DESEAS<strong>

**~capitulo tres~**

* * *

><p>La mañana se levantaba sobre la isla del reino Fuego, una castaña se asomaba desde el balcón ubicado a un costado de habitación con el Señor del Fuego.<p>

Observo al pueblo despertar y salir de sus hogares para realizar sus actividades diarias.

Miro al cielo cuando escucho el característico ruido emitido por el lémur del Avatar.

— Momo —levanto su brazo izquierdo para recibir al animal y consecutivamente un par de lamidas en su mejilla. Sonrió.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no tenía a su amigo peludo de tal manera por los hechos ocurridos, bajo la cabeza algo desilusionada de sí misma, se sentía realmente mal por su indecisión hace ya varios años, por no haber sido lo suficientemente honesta tanto consigo misma como para los demás, y gracias a ellos Aang salió bastante herido.

Durante todo ese tiempo en que Aang se mantuvo oculto de todo el mundo trato de reprimir su culpa, con felicidad con Zuko y luego vino la sorpresa de que venía un pequeño producto de su amor.

Ahora que el Avatar había re-aparecido ante ellos bastantes recuerdos habían sido removidos dentro de Katara y una vez más las imágenes de ella misma engañando al pequeño maestro aire la destrozaban por dentro.

—Aang… ¿estás bien con todo esto? —

* * *

><p>Toph se había levantado bastante temprano aquella mañana, su descanso para nada se acercaba a tal palabra.<p>

En aquel momento se encontraba descasando mientras mordía un trozo de pan que había tomado antes de salir del palacio real de Fuego. Los rayos del sol caían sobre sus pies en lo alto del volcán.

La joven maestra tierra no podía dejar de pensar respecto al sueño que la había mantenido despierta durante la mayor parte de la madrugada.

Sucedía en días como aquellos, tranquilos y sin prisa, todos reunidos y sin ningún problema; a excepción claro de la soñadora. Su sueño transcurría en una discusión grupal con sus amigos, la retirada humillante del joven monje estaba grabada en sus memorias, ella lo había seguido.

Ni siquiera podía recordar que discutían todos.

Y como balde de agua fría dentro de su sueño unos suaves labios besaban los suyos descaradamente, nada propio de lo que había escuchado de los monjes.

—_me gustas_—

Su rostro ardía de calor, era fácil adivinar que se había sonrojado de solo recordarlo.

—Maldición —dijo, aventando la bola de papel en la cual había envuelto el pan.

Dio pasos pesados y decidió caminar de regreso, quizá el desayuno ya estaba servido.

* * *

><p>—cuando el pequeño Jr nació Katara era un desastre, no podía sentarse cuando el nene ya estaba quemando algo —la carcajada de Zokka resonó en el comedor del palacio, Zuki le miraba con algo de pena mientras este le contaba al Avatar las desgracias que paso su hermana aprendiendo a criar a un maestro Fuego.<p>

La pálida maestra tierra disfrutaba de la conversación, al menos la princesa chispita se sentía bastante avergonzada.

Toph no podía dejar de sentir rencor ante la pareja del reino Fuego, le parecía totalmente imperdonable. Traición.

No podía darse el lujo de hacer como si nada pasara para hacerles a aquellos mentirosos y despreciables pseudo amigos la vida más fácil.

Y por ellos había asistido, además de si Aang llegaba a sentirse mal, ella sería la primera en huir con él a donde sea.

— ¿te sucede algo Toph? Estas roja de la cara —la voz suave del Maestro Aire la saco de sus pensamientos y su mecánico movimiento de la mano jugando con los guisantes. De inmediato proceso la pregunta e información y los colores se elevaron de tono.

Se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y todos guardaron silencio.

—iré a tomar un poco de aire… valla que la comida fue deliciosa Señor del Fuego. Me retiro por hoy —dio una risita y media vuelta dejando a todos mirando en la dirección por la que salió

—parece que ella un no toma muy bien el asunto —una vez más Sokka no guardaba sus comentarios incomodos

—me parecería un poco más cortés de tu parte si guardaras tus comentarios, Sokka —la voz de Zuko se escuchó desde un extremo de la enorme mesa

—Zuko— Katara trataba de calmar la situación, parecía que todo se caería en cualquier momento y aquella reunión no terminaría en nada bueno, como la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos.

Un vez más, la culpa la asaltaba.

—creo que aunque las cosas ya se encuentren estables… deberían hablar… Aang —el oji azul miro a su joven amigo de manera insistente —yo sé que hay dudas sobre todo… —el ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso.

Sokka tomo su lugar junto a su esposa y no supo que más aportar a la situación, sabia que no debía meterse, pero no sabía que hacer, su hermana había engañado a su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo reaccionas ante esas circunstancias?

— ¿Cómo fue? —la voz de Aang se escuchó un poco tímida, y Katara se mordió la lengua cuando escucho su interrogante.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos para que la castaña digiera algo.

—me sorprendió… no sabía que sucedía y en segundos mi cuerpo y mente supo que pasaba —Aang sonrió de manera triste.

— ¿mágico? —

— ¡Sí! —ambas voces, Zuko y Katara afirmaron más que convencidos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta. El resto de acompañantes rieron.

Después de todo, eran felices.

* * *

><p>—Toph —el joven de tatuajes caminaba sobre los jardines del palacio, miraba a todos lados y nombraba a su amiga para encontrarla, había salido toda la mañana y Aang disfrutaría pasar un rato con la pelinegra a solas.<p>

Se sonroso ante su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa pies ligeros? — el movimiento de la tierra frente a él lo tomo por sorpresa mostrando a su amiga.

—llevo buscándote un rato… ¿quieres un enfrentamiento? —se colocó en posición de defensa ante la pequeña mujer, Bei Fong sonrió ante su desafío

—No llores como nena cuando te derrote — lanzo un trozo de tierra salido del suelo, Aang lo esquivo con agilidad y camino a ella con tierra control, se protegió ante otro ataque de la oji gris.

Se giró sobre sí mismo e hizo que la tierra lo tragase, Toph tomo serenidad y se detuvo a escuchar, miro a su izquierda y corrió contra un árbol, dio una patada antes de llegar al mismo y Aang salió disparado del subterráneo, cayendo de culo viendo hacia el árbol.

—Buen intento pies ligeros —tomo el cuello de su camisa por la espalda y lo jalo para verlo desde arriba —pero te enfrentas ante mi —Aang contemplo su rostro desde su posición, sabía que Toph tenía la piel más hermosa de toda chica del reino tierra, fuego o agua.

Miro sus grandes ojos sin vida, siempre se preguntó qué tan difícil fue su infancia, y que tan divertida se convirtió con la tierra control.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa y estiro un poco el cuello para estar más cerca de su nariz

—Y eres la mejor Toph —alcanzo a rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella y se levantó, corrió colina bajo —vamos… sígueme con Appa —

La maestra tierra se sintió bastante confundida ante lo que había sucedido.

Le haría pagar después.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡CONTINUÉ!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sé que me he tardado de sobre manera, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar este capítulo.

Creo que si lo definiera con un color ese color seria gris, u.u espero les guste de todos modos, pienso iniciarlo así para que vean lo que ya tengo ;D y que esta re-bueno

Espero sus comentarios, solo por ustedes sigo quemándome el cerebro para escribir buenas historias, cualquier error, díganmelo. Prometo que mejorare ;)

Nos leemos!

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi


End file.
